


Castidade

by carolss



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Laura as vezes pensava em como seria foder sua melhor amiga.





	Castidade

Laura as vezes pensava em como seria foder sua melhor amiga.

Ela julgava isso como natural, afinal Donna era bem bonita e sexo em geral era algo que ela gostava. E provavelmente não seria difícil convencê-la afinal a outra garota já olhava pra ela com mais amor e devoção do que ela jamais olhou para o seu namorado.

Laura supõe que ela poderia chamar de fazer amor mas ela era amarga demais para usar essa expressão sem estar fazendo pouco de alguma coisa. E definitivamente cansada demais para ver sexo como algo que pudesse trazer mais do que momentâneo prazer e complicações a longo prazo.

Ela pensava e ela sabe que ela não faria. Ela gosta de ver isso como prova que talvez ela não fosse tão má quanto Bob sempre disse que ela era. Ela não precisa de sexo, ela não precisa de beijos, ela não precisa dar pra Donna metade de um pingente de coração, ela já tinha uma parte bem maior do de verdade.

Ela precisa saber que tem algo nesse mundo que ela pode manter puro, algo que ela não vai arruinar com o seu toque.


End file.
